Personal area networks in a medical setting permit sensor data from a patient to be efficiently transmitted to a display device. These networks typically use Bluetooth technology both in sensors attached to the patient and in the display device. Each Bluetooth sensor is typically paired to the display device to enable the transmission of sensor data to the display device.
In order for a Bluetooth sensor to be paired to a display device, power must be applied to both the Bluetooth sensor, including the sensor radio, and the display device including, the display device radio. Each radio must be in a connectable mode. Further, if the radios in the sensor and display device are not aware of each other, the radios must also be in a discoverable state. Typically, Bluetooth sensors operate on battery power. It is desirable that a mechanism for applying power to a Bluetooth sensor be easy to use, minimize drainage of the battery, connect to the desired display device and ensure that the patient be correctly identified.